Synthetic Webbing
: "You know what I think is really cool? This webbing. Tensile strength is off the charts." : ― Tony Stark to Peter Parker Synthetic Webbing is a substance developed by Peter Parker to help him in his role as Spider-Man. Made from chemicals that can be found in an average high school chemistry lab, it mimics the properties of the actual silk produced by spiders. History Creation After being bitten by a spider and acquiring spider-like abilities, Peter Parker chose to fight crime in the streets of New York City as the masked superhero "Spider-Man". Using his knowledge of chemistry, Parker devised a formula to make this specialised substance, and using parts he acquired via dumpster diving, manufactured crude (but functional) Web-Shooters. Recognised by Tony Stark Around the time of the Avengers Civil War, Peter Parker returned home from school, greeting his Aunt May(without looking) before acknowledging the presence of Tony Stark, his biggest idol, in the living room, which caught him off-guard and left him speechless. He became confused when Stark told his aunt that Stark Industries planned to give him a sizeable grant, claiming that Parker had signed up for it in the past. During a private conversation in Parker's room, Stark showed him footage of the rumoured "Spider-Man" that was said to be active in New York City for several months. His videos showed a figure in red and blue clothing apprehending criminals and stopping speeding cars with his bare hands. Stark jokingly wondered if that figure was not Parker, to which Parker awkwardly denied the figure's existence, claiming all of the footage had been edited. Stark, however, quickly discovered the hiding place that housed the makeshift outfit that Parker used as his costume. Parker had no other choice than to confess that he had been Spider-Man for six months. Stark ridiculed Parker for his cheap costume, but was impressed by, and complimented, the tensile strength of his web fluid and asked who had made it. Stark invited him to come to Germany to confront Captain America, but Parker claimed he had too much homework to join the mission. Stark, however, decided to ignore that comment before saying that the mission could be dangerous and decided to tell Aunt May that he was taking Peter out on a field trip. As Stark walked toward the door, Parker over-reacted for a moment and used his Web-Shooters to web Stark's hand onto the door knob, and sternly ordered him not to tell Aunt May. Stark relented before asking to be freed from his webbing. Minor Upgrade Peter Parker was then escorted by Happy Hogan aboard Stark's private jet. While Hogan was driving him, Parker made a video throughout his trip which Hogan told him that he could not show it to anyone. When they arrived in Germany, Parker explored the country video-logging everything without actually knowing why he was there in the first place, having then been told to suit up to go onto the mission in just a few minutes, Parker then prepared for his upcoming fight with all of the rogue Avengers and put on his original suit and warmed himself up by filming himself in the mirror. Hogan soon walked in on Parker and, bewildered, asked Parker why he was not wearing the suit that Tony Stark made him, only for him to question what Hogan meant as he had not yet found anything from Stark in the hotel for him. Parker, who was unaware of such a suit, then located the suitcase in another part of his hotel room and opened it, revealing a new Spider-Man Suit and its features and upgrades which had been designed for him by Stark Industries. Parker, speechless, put on the suit and joined Hogan who took him to Flughafen Leipzig-Halle airport, with Hogan showing no patience for Parker's excitement over his new suit. Parker waited for his cue from Iron Man to join the fight, Peter secretly filmed the standoff from a distance, capturing Iron Man along with other members of the Avengers. Spider-Man swung into the standoff, stripping Captain America of his shield with his webbing while also binding his hands together, but quickly became distracted at the sight of the Avengers. However, Spider-Man was surprised by Ant-Man, who had managed to sneak onto the shield and kick him in order to return the shield to Captain America. As the Avengers began to fight each other, Spider-Man asked Iron Man what he was supposed to do. Stark told Spider-Man to keep his distance and use his Web-Shooters against Captain America and his companions. Spider-Man then followed Falcon and The Winter Soldier into the airport terminal building. During a battle with Falcon, he webbed him to some hand railings in the terminal building but became distracted, this time by the EXO-7 Falcon, wondering if they were made from carbon fiber as he rambled about the sophistication of the harness, much to Falcon's irritation. Spider-Man was able to trap him and Falcon in his webbing, knocking them both onto the ground floor below. As he began to apologise for their fight, Peter was snatched away by Redwing, which grappled his leg and flew through a window, dropping him outside while Falcon and Winter Soldier escaped. Captain America brought Spider-Man to the ground when he threw his shield at Spider-Man's webbing. The pair expressed their respect to each other while Rogers asked what Tony Stark had said about him, with Spider-Man explaining that Stark believed Rogers was wrong about his views on the Sokovia Accords and that made him dangerous. Spider-Man also explained that Stark had advised him to aim for his legs, which he did, using his Web-Shooters to trip Rogers and drag him across the ground while kicking him. Spider-Man attempted to subdue Rogers by webbing his arms and pulling him backward, but Rogers was able to flip out of the situation and throw Spider-Man away from him before hitting him hard across the face with his shield. Seeking to end the fight, Captain America used his shield to damage the support beams of a platform, which fell and forced Spider-Man to hold it up and retrieved his shield and prepared to rejoin the battle. Realising that he had to go and help his team fight against Giant-Man, Spider-Man placed his phone on the ground, and cursed in amazement at the sight of Scott Lang towering above them all. When War Machine was thrown across the airport by Giant-Man, he was about to smash into an aircraft parked just outside, but Spider-Man saved him by firing his own Web-Shooters at War Machine and then pulling him away from the aircraft and swinging him back. Towards the end of the battle, Spider-Man, inspired by the movie The Empire Strikes Back, came up with a strategy to defeat Giant-Man. He webbed up his legs so that Giant-Man would lose his balance, and then let Iron Man and War Machine hit him against the helmet with full speed. As Giant-Man fell over, he inadvertently hit Parker, making him fly into a pile of wooden boxes; knocking him unconscious for a short while on the battlefield while the fight continued elsewhere on the battlefield. Honing His Formula As he kept a close watch on the time until the end of the school day, Peter Parker then went to Cobbwell's class in which he was being taught about quantum theory. However Parker instead focused on upgrading his web fluid for his Web-Shooters. As Parker mixed the chemicals together to create the fluid however, he discovered that it was forming much too fast and soon began to overflow over the glass he was using. Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man Operating as a crimefighter after school, Spider-Man used his synthetic webbing to prevent the theft of bicycles and automobiles, as well as to swing around the neighbourhood and create tightropes to walk across. During an attempt to foil a group of thieves dressed as the Avengers from robbing the Queens Community Bank, Spider-Man used his webbing to prevent them from using their Chitauri hybrid weapons, although this inadvertently caused the bank, as well as the opposing Delmar's Deli-Grocery, to explode. After discovering that the robbers had received their weapons from Adrian Toomes' Crew, Parker ventured to Maryland to apprehend them. While in Washington, D.C., Parker enlisted the help of best friend Ned Leeds to remove the Training Wheels Protocol within the Spider-Man Suit, thus granting Parker access to 576 different varieties of web-shooter combinations. Due to his lack of knowledge over his new webbing options, Spider-Man was unable to apprehend Vulture and found himself trapped in the Damage Control Deep Storage Vault. Forced to spend the night in the vault, Spider-Man asked his A.I. Karen to run a refresher course in order to familiarise himself with his new web fluid properties. After being notified that the Chitauri Energy Core in Leeds' possession would act as a bomb, Spider-Man broke out of the vault and swung to the Washington Monument, where he used his webbing to scale the monument and managed to fire a ricochet web to catch the falling elevator, saving Roger Harrington and classmates. With the elevator's cables having been destroyed, Spider-Man using his webbing, combined with his strength, to pull the elevator up through the shaft in order for its occupants to escape; however, the webbing holding the elevator snapped prematurely, forcing Spider-Man to use his webbing to prevent Liz Toomes from falling to death. After interrogating Prowler and discovering the location of Vulture's next arms deal, Spider-Man infiltrated the Staten Island Ferry and used his webbing to apprehend and subdue Mac Gargan, Shocker and other criminals on the ferry. Spider-Man also used his webbing, including the new taser option, to disarm Vulture's weapon, although the weapon's misfire caused its Chitauri energy to traverse through the synthetic webbing and split the ferry into two; this forced Spider-Man to use all the differing synthetic webbing at his disposal, including his splitter web and web grenade functions, in an attempt to save the passengers and keep the ship intact. Upon discovering shortly after that Vulture was attempting to pilfer from the Stark Cargo Plane, Spider-Man attempt to stop him, although he was briefly impeded by Shocker, who managed to hit Spider-Man before the latter could equip his Web-Shooters. Leeds, however, arrived in a timely fashion to use the synthetic web fluid to prevent Shocker from killing his friend and allowing Spider-Man to use his webbing to pin Shocker to a school bus. Using his cellphone's GPS signal to track Vulture, Spider-Man followed Vulture to his lair, when the villain managed to drop the building on the wall-crawler. After extricating himself from the debris, Spider-Man used his web to attach himself to Vulture's Exo-Suit before Vulture flew off to intercept the plane. After discovering Spider-Man's presence, Vulture attempted to kill Spider-Man in mid-air and destroyed one of the plane's engines to be destroyed, causing the plane to lose severe altitude. Realising the imminent loss of life that would transpire, Spider-Man attached a strand of his webbing to one of the plane's wings to divert it from impacting a neighbourhood, and instead to crash-land on Coney Island. Following the crash, Vulture brutally subdued Spider-Man; however, with his exo-suit severely damaged, Vulture opted to spare Spider-Man's life and instead focus on stealing a crate of Arc Reactors. Realising that the radiation from the reactors would cause the Chitauri energy within the exo-suit to explode, Spider-Man used his web to attempt to save Vulture. After the explosion, Spider-Man carried Vulture's body to safety, before using his webbing to pin Vulture to the various cargo crates that survived the plane crash. Infinity War While on a school field trip to MoMA, Peter Parker's enhanced senses alerted him to the presence of the Q-Ship hovering in Greenwich Village. Asking his friend Ned Leeds for a distraction, Parker equipped his Web-Shooters to fire a strand of webbing at the opposite window, before putting on his mask and jumping out of the bus and using his webbing to swing from the bridge the bus was on and towards Greenwich. Parker managed to don his Spider-Man Suit and arrived just in time to prevent Cull Obsidian from killing Iron Man. Using his webs to gain altitude, Spider-Man used the webs to snag a taxi cab that Cull Obsidian had launched his way and threw it back at him. After witnessing Doctor Strange's kidnapping, Iron Man asked Spider-Man to rescue him, prompting Spider-Man to use his webbing to swing through the city and save the sorcerer, although he, along with Strange, were beamed up by Ebony Maw. As the Q-Ship prepared to leave orbit, Iron Man commanded F.R.I.D.A.Y. to unlock the Iron Spider Armour to save Spider-Man's life, and subsequently ordered the A.I. to transport Spider-Man back to New York City, although Spider-Man fired a web strand to attach himself to the Q-Ship and join Iron Man on his trip through space. Once on the ship, Spider-Man aided Iron Man with killing Ebony Maw before using his webs to catch Strange before he was sucked out into space. Shortly after officially meeting Strange and deciding to head to Titan, Spider-Man was officially inducted into the Avengers by Stark. Once on Titan, the trio were ambushed by the Guardians of the Galaxy, where Spider-Man used his webs to subdue Mantis. After realising that neither groups were affiliated with Thanos, the two teams decided to work together and formulate a strategy to fight Thanos once he arrived on his home planet. During the Battle of Titan, Spider-Man used his webbing liberally. Initially firing a web shot to Thanos' face to momentarily blind him, Spider-Man used his webbing in an attempt to pry the Infinity Gauntlet off of his hand. After Thanos managed to free himself from the webbing, Spider-Man use a web strand to swing above Thanos' head, successfully managing to kick the latter in his face, as well using his web fluid to swing through Strange's portals while attacking Thanos. With the help of Strange, Iron Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy, the group managed to subdue Thanos, Spider-Man using his webbing to prevent Thanos from extricating himself from their grasp. After Thanos is broken out of Mantis' suppression by Star-Lord, Thanos throws Mantis off of his face and uses the Power Stone to render Star-Lord and Drax the Destroyer unconscious. Using the power of the Power and Space Stone, Thanos destroyed a moon and transports its fragments to rain down on Titan. Realising that Mantis, Star-Lord, and Drax were unconscious and drifting through the debris, Spider-Man swung through the debris on Titan and used his webbing to snag all three of them, pulling them out of harm's way. Battle of Earth To be added Elemental Attacks To be added Capabilities : "That's gonna dissolve in two hours!" : ― Spider-Man to Prowler * Durability: While examining Peter Parker's homemade Spider-Man Suit, Tony Stark expressed his amazement at how strong the synthetic webbing is, proclaiming the tensile strength to be "off the charts". During the Clash of the Avengers, Spider-Man subdued Captain America with his webbing, which proved to be durable enough that the super soldier could not break them despite his super-strength. Later, while interrogating Aaron Davis, Parker revealed that the webbing takes two hours to dissolve. * Flexible Tensile Strength: Parker's web-fluid formula has been shown on numerous occasions to be flexible enough to retrain without compressing and hold significant weight. During the airport battle, the webbing was shown to stretch a considerable length without breaking or tearing when Spider-Man was robbing War Machine of momentum after Giant-Man threw him across the landing strip. Even during Spider-Man's rescue in the Washington Monument, the webbing held up his own weight plus that of the students, teacher, and the elevator lift itself - totalling at least 2000kg of weight. Category:Items